The VOCAMaid Diaries!
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: "The school sounded so… perfect. And totally worth going to rather than that Tokyo City high that I was originally supposed to go to. My determination had misled me to think that I could get in with sheer desperation… and now, I kind of regret it."-Miku is desperate to get into the school of her dreams, and does not have what it takes. She could only join under one condition...


Random Facts about Me:

_My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune._

_I live in Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth in the Milky Way, in case you were curious._

_I have Teal Hair and Teal Eyes._

_I am Horrendously Flat Chested._

_I am a Girl, again, just in case you couldn't tell._

_Once a popular kid in Yosakau Public Junior High,_

_Now a Maid in VOCA Academy._

**The VOCAMaid Diaries! Entry 0: Desperation Towards Unintentional Failure!**

**Ever since the beginning of middle school I had a dream. Some said I dreamed too big… and they're right. But I can at least say that I am… somewhat… grateful, that I kind of, sort of, take part in it… sort of.**

It all started in the seventh grade when I met my seventh grade teacher, Ms. Sokune; a middle-aged, graying, grumpy hag in the flowery gown that despised my entire class with every aching bone in her body. Our middle school was fairly, so she had one class to teach all day and we had one teacher to apparently learn from all day. And oh boy, nothing was learned, but it was definitely a veeerrryyy interesting year. First thing is that she excessively beat an autistic kid, with a seven hundred paged textbook for any time he said or did something "stupid" (but he really didn't know any better). Secondly is she spit into our pizza on Pizza Fridays… I remember finding a wad of gum in there, hidden under the pepperoni…

Yep, true story. In fact, she hated me the most. Gave me lousy marks on purpose and complained about me to other teachers, sent me outside of the room when I didn't do anything wrong. I fully discovered that she hated me the most when I had to find that wad of gum the disturbing way… I shiver at the creul memories of the taste of that very pizza in my mouth. Yuck!

Another thing was how much she obsessed over that private academy over in West Tokyo. The old hag was almost orgasmic just thinking about that school. It was really, really weird. She would ramble on about perks of why that school makes us look bad in every single way imaginable. She said that they're rich, so their teachers are over-paid and the students are appropriately behaved, in comparison to us who are "arrogant" and "rude". Also about how the students there get WAY more benefits than us and are better than us in every way.

She once went on about the Principal of that Academy being such a "Bodacious, Dreamy Sex-God". Yea, that was my seventh year. Real funny year.

Funnier thing is that she is actually the one that inspired me for my dream, and my dream is to attend VOCA Academy as a full time student! All the benefits that were mentioned; I could use them to my advantage. Like the education system, I'd do so much better there because the teachers actually give a crap. I heard that the music department was really swell, and I want to head in that direction because I really want to become a musician!

You see, I'm a part of an amateur band called "Fans of This Band". It's just a little bit more than a garage band you see. We participated in the Battle of the Bands once, held at Tokyo High where other middle schools in Tokyo City, and that was last year, we became short term celebrities to the Tokyo City school system, but nothing too special anywhere else. The band consisted of;

Myself, lead vocals and bass guitar

Yowane Haku, on drums

Ren Hagane, on lead guitar

Luki Megurine, on back-up guitar

And, my Bestie, Gumi Megpoid on key- tar and back-up vocals

If I go, that's fine, but if all my friends go. Perfect!... It's too bad that they don't want to go anyway. Ren even said himself that he doesn't want to go because Ms. Sokune uninspired him not to, no matter how much I tried convincing him and the others. Sigh, which means I'll have no one there to talk to… except… Teto!

I almost forgot about her! I can't believe it!

My friend Teto left for VOCA Middle School in Grade Eight, about the same time that Mrs. Sokune got arrested for speaking publically about all the sex positions she tries with her cat, and the same time our new grade eight teacher came in, Mrs. Lim, who also graduated from the Academy (and said it was great by the way).

Teto finally found where she belonged. Back at my school, she wasn't very liked by our class for being 'snobby'. I didn't find her snobby, I only found her to be shy. And I've been her friend since forever. I tried guiding her into making some new friends, but by habit, I'd be the one making friends while she would wander away. But now she's making friends, fell in love, and everything is going well for her! I'm happy as well as envious. Mostly inspired to go.

We'd talk every night for the first bit of the year, but as time progressed we stopped completely by the spring… She'll be sooo surprised to see me in uniform though~!

**The school sounded so… perfect. And totally worth going to rather than that Tokyo City high that I was originally supposed to go to. My determination had misled me to think that I could get in with sheer desperation… and now, I kind of regret it.**

XoXoX

Just about a week ago I was most desperate to join the Academy. As many times as I tried, I was too busy to have a chance. But summer was pretty much at its end and making room for September and I had the chance to sign up, so it was about time that I set my foot down and applied for that Academy! Now, I'm not going to tell my mom that I'm going to apply for the Academy because knowing her frugal nature, she will have my head mounted on a pike if she knew, never mind that, we're not even rich enough. However, there's apparently some sort of way to become a student for free, so I had my step-sister Meiko book the appointment in secrecy with the principal.

This month, my mother is on vacation with my… 1… 2...3… yes! She's on vacation with my third step dad; she's coming home next week, which is perfect for me to go for administration this week, to surprise her next week.

I walked out our front door to see my sister Jess who waited outside her car. She looked a little tired from the wait for while I was getting ready. I took a bit of time to take a shower, style my hair, put on makeup and pick out a dress. It was a little difficult to walk in these tiny black stilettos, but totally worth it if I pick up some hottie~!

-Yeah, I really like boys.

Meiko crossed her arms, leaned back against her car and shot me a look that said it all:

"What took you so long?" she questioned me in utter silence, though the expression on her face said everything.

"What?" I chuckled, "I have to dress nicely, look at the school I'm headed for!"

"Tokyo High?" she assumed as we both got into the car.

"What?!" I snapped, a little defensive "Why there?"

"Well, you're certainly dressed for the part. Little black dress and strappy heels, overly done and smudging makeup…" She pointed out , making me feel a bit ashamed, then she continued "And I'd hate to sound creepy but why are your boobs sizes bigger?"

"They are not! Eww, why did you even notice." I retorted, defensively of my secretly stuffed bra.

"Well you always complain about how flat-chested you are, but I've noticed that you're a size C."

"Maybe I am a size C."

"No you aren't. We went bra shopping two weeks ago for size B's"

"… May—"

"No, you couldn't have grown that much in a two week time span."

Damn her and her good sense of logistics! Truth is I'm actually size A, wearing two stuffed size B's. She really doesn't know how horrendously flat I truly am.

"Okay, so I stuff my bra," I admitted in defeat, leaving her to shake her head in utter disappointment.

"So I thought," she said, but that doesn't mean you have to make yourself look like a complete prostitute."

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded, quite offended.

"Take a good look at yourself, Miku; a skimpy little black dress that hardly reaches to your knees and along with the skankiest pair of stilettos in your closet. And then take a good thirty seconds to think about that school you want to apply for."

I thoroughly must disagree. I find how I dressed simply… exquisite.

"Naw!" I argued kindly "I find that I'm quite fine."

"Whatever" Meiko whiffled in defeat "But I don't want to be held responsible if some creep picked you up."

"MEIKO!"

xOxOx

It was quite a drive but we made it, VOCA Academy; a lot bigger than I imagined, standing proudly in front of an empty parking lot.

It was more secluded than I thought it would be. Being on the top of a giant hill and surrounded by trees and trees. It wasn't hard find this place because there were signs everywhere that lead to it. This place screamed fancy, being so prim and proper. Hell, even the gates screamed fancy. I felt myself trembling but with sheer excitement. I felt my heart beat my chest because I was finally here, and it was better than I expected. My arm shook, making it challenging to open the car door. Meiko had to open for me and help me out of the vehicle, it was kind of pathetic. The moment I step out, I ran—or at least tried to because I took quite a fall, slipping in those sweaty black stilettos. Meiko found amusement to my embarrassment.

"Really?" she questioned, as if she were questioning my intellect, but then helped off of the ground anyway. "Miku, please, stick with me, I don't want to be held responsible for you breaking you neck."

I clung onto her as we walked our way to the school. I clung on dearly because right I don't trust myself with my own life.

I clung tighter as we headed closer; my anxiety was intensely rising. When Meiko reached the door knob that lead us inside, I felt my spirits jump out of my body.

It's beautiful! Unbelievable! I felt like a princess and this is my castle–my own home. Except that I'm not that rich, though this felt deserving anyway. I almost felt bad for dressing the way I am, because this atmosphere sparkled and dazzled, quite like royalty. I was in a trance, complete fantasy.

Meiko looked around the place, as well she was in her own trance.

"What the Hell kind of a kid am I going to enroll into this place?"

Thanks, Meiko.

My eyes moved about the hallway to find that this place was absolutely empty. I expected to see boys but foolish of me to think that I'd find anyone here during summer vacation. The hottest person that I'd find here is a janitor of some sort. This place is most likely run by old teachers and an ancient principal.

"Hello?" I called, hoping to hear someone call back, but the only sound in response was my echo.

"It's very spacey." Meiko remarked, receiving that same lonely chill.

Much to our surprise, a moment or two after, we hear two footsteps, coming our way, making me a bit anxious. But then a greater surprise really had awoken me when I caught a glimpse of my friend Teto with a white haired friend of hers. I probably surprised her as well due to the expression on her face!

"Miku?"

"Teto!" I cried, excitedly, holding my arms out for a great big bear hug!... but she didn't return the favour when she approached me. Odd. I feel slightly insulted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Applying for the Academy!" I answered, probably looking like a complete idiot dressed the way I am with smudged makeup.

"Like that?" she questioned, sort of cringing.

"Yea I know, I look absolutely ridiculous!" I laughed, nervously "Thanks for noticing!".

"Someone had to tell you." My step-sister added in smugly.

Thanks Meiko.

"May I help take that rubbish off of your face in the nearest restroom?" Teto asked, and I nodded my head in response.

"So, Teto, " Meiko began "Where can we find the office?"

Teto pointed at the giant staircase right ahead of us that lead to a giant door.

"That door leads to the main offices." She swiftly explained. Meiko then turned to me with a stern expression on her face.

"Miku, please fix yourself up." She commanded as she went her way "I don't want the principal to see you like that."

As Meiko went one way, Teto, her friend and myself turned and headed the other for a nearby ladies room.

"You worry me to death!" Teto exclaimed, in a semi-serious-sarcastic kind of manner. I can see why she would be serious, but there was a certain hint in her voice that was expressed in sarcasm that came out a little offensively as a whole.

Is she laughing at me? If so, serves me right for dressing like this.

"Yeah I know." I began "I've always worried you. Like old times!" I laughed, but I was the only one who laughed, the two others were dead silent. There was a certain tension in the air that awkward and made me want to leave.

"Miku." Teto began, simply ignorant of the smooth recovery that I attempted "Don't you go to Tokyo High?" she asked.

"Didn't want to," I told her "you know how much I want to go here, Teto, and how long I wanted to."

"Miku, you have friends there?"

"Yes, but here I have you, Teto!..."

… She carried on anyway, cold.

"Do you even have the funds?"

"Not yet."

"Miku, this is outrageous!"

We finally found a washroom; inside it she turned on the tap and grabbed the towel, and then after began washing my face of the makeup.

"Do you at least have the grades Miku? You can get in here for free if you have that." Teto explained in the meantime.

"What would I need to get in for free?"

"90% average."

… Ah crap! I'm actually 60-70% average…

"Um—" I tried to lie, but then she interrupted me arrogantly.

"Miku! Why do you even bother?"

You know, I don't like the way that Teto is treating me. It's been too long that I've seen or heard from her and this is how she treats me? If anyone is being outrageous it's her.

I checked in the mirror to see if the makeup was completely off—close enough.

I did what was best and ran out. Momentarily I needed to get away from her. I tried looking for the staircase that lead to the offices, but couldn't. A few more corners turned in the halls and then I was officially lost. I can't tell why my heart was pounding;

Was I excited that I am at the school of my dreams?

Was I angry at Teto and her snarky attitude?

Was I terrified that I was lost?

Most likely all three estimates simultaneously. I'm surprised I haven't died of some sort of heart attack.

I slid my back against the lockers and my butt hit the cold, hard floor. I was lost, a little hopeless actually. Miraculously, a moment later:

"Miku Hatsune, come to the principal's office. Miku Hatsune. Thank you." Chanted lifelessly some woman over the P.A.

That would be grand….

IF I COULD FIND THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!

Thus, I stayed on my butt, sulking away, I truly thought I was going to be stranded here forever.

It was the worst day ever…

… Until this total hottie caught my eye, and I certainly caught his. DAMN. He. Is. GOOD.

Blonde hair tied back so cool, blue eyes so cool, shades so cool. Hell, he looked so cool! I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, my heart pounded harder as he approached.

Why aren't I dead yet?

"You lost?" he asked with a casual smirk, so cool. I didn't want to make myself look like a loser.

(Lie #1)

"Nope, just chillin"

"You applyin' here?"

(Lie #2)

"Already did."

"Cool." He nodded "Crimson or Azure?"

"What?"

"Crimson or Azure? Didn't you vote already?"

"Didn't even hear about it."

"Odd." He contemplated "the principal is normally really pushy about that."

"Cool." I mumbled, distracted by his hotness.

"How about voting Crimson." He suggested, "that's my team~."

"Cool." I mumbled again, distracted again.

… "Cool, let's go tell about that to my peeps." He told me as he put his arm around my waist and guided me to where he intended.

"Tell me about yourself."

"My name…." I began, but with a lie. I didn't want to be that lost loser that was called over to the P.A.. and maybe with a little luck he could lead me over to the staircase.

(Lie #3)

"My name is Jihiro Sakurai and I'm from central Tokyo."

"Yeah?" he smirk with the slightest interest "I'm Len Kagamine, pleasure meeting you."

"Are you a student here?..." I asked, keeping a beautiful conversation flowing.

The conversation flowed beautifully infact. I found various things out about Len, like his interests and hobbies, and etcetera. I also found out that he is a part of some sort of student council group called 'Crimson'. I had no idea what it's about, I only voted because he's grand-spanking gorgeous. I told him about my band and other things like that.

On the way there, I was clung onto his arm for sweet life, climbing stairs was a breeze with our arms entwined. Perhaps I looked a little too dependent given by how slow I walked. It was noticeable that I had trouble walking in these shoes;

Only cool cats can walk in cool stilettos.

Though, he was polite enough not to say anything, he just smiled casually as I struggled and waited patiently, which made me feel better.

I really like this Len guy. He's a really cool guy.

But unfortunately, he lead me over to some place (what seemed to be a library), in which I'm really lost now.

Then to this dude with red hair tied back and glasses (and also looks quite like Teto) He was okay but can't keep up with Len's hotness. Not to mention that first impressions can greatly mould someone's appearance. I'm sure this gut would be a lot more attractive if he didn't look so frustrated and actually smiled when he greeted me… first impressions tell me this guys a bit of a bitch.

"So Jihiro Sakurai, is it?" he reassured.

"Yea." I replied

"Crimson." He asked, slightly skeptical.

"Mhmm" I hummed in response.

"Okay…" he mumbled to himself, writing something down onto a clipboard, "Well, thank you Ms. Sakurai for your much appreciated support for Crimson." He then shook my hand like he should have in the beginning, "You have a splendid time at the Academy." And like that he turned away and left. As awkward as that was, Len smiled at me anyway.

"I guess this is good bye." He said "I hope to see you soon, Jihiro." He pleaded as he turned to follow the other one.

"Bye." I murmured, more to myself wishing that he didn't leave, and I watched them leave until they both turned a corner and were completely out of my sights and abandoned me in such an empty library. I really wish that they didn't leave because I'm still lost. I have a feeling that I'm more lost than I was before. And not just that, but I'm on the second floor of the library, meaning that I'll have to climb down a flight of stairs in these stupid shoes. For about ten minutes I sat hopelessly on the top step.

On the eleventh minute I heard Meiko. She sounded unimpressed when she called for my name, but I don't care; I'M SAVED!

She called my name, which truly felt heavenly, though stupid me, I sprung up to quickly when I saw her at the bottom of the stairs, the one heel snapped and I tumbled down the stairs like a professional dumbass.

I closed my eyes when tumbling down but opened them when I suddenly stopped. It took a glance or two at the big arms that surrounded my waist to realize that I was caught before I hit the ground. It took a moment of silence to feel what held me; a sculpted structure, the scent of expensive cologne. It was a man that held me. It took a swift glance at the man who caught me, was a…


End file.
